


Colors- Darrel Curtis

by nostalgic_pants



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Angst, I love them so much ??, M/M, Songfic, low-key relationship, maybe some fluff???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic_pants/pseuds/nostalgic_pants





	Colors- Darrel Curtis

Your little brother never tells you but he loves you so…

If anything hurt Darrell Curtis, it was the feeling that his youngest brother, Ponyboy, hated him. Maybe I’m too hard on him…

You said your mother only smiled on her TV show…

There were late nights after the other Curtis boys had already fallen asleep when Darry would lay back on his mattress and close his eyes. Rather than sleep, the eldest boy found only tears. Silent sobs racked his body as he let his mind return to the only constant he had left in his life. His mother. You were so beautiful, Mom…

You’re only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope

Darry had never resorted to drugs as a coping method. Instead, he simply put more hours into work. Sodapop always said that work was the equivalent to dope for his older brother. For Darry, he could never forget about everything going on in his mind, but he could push it aside. Many nights, Darry would come home at ungodly hours of the night, carefully making his way upstairs before giving in to the depths of his mind.

I hope you make it to the day you’re twenty-eight years old

There were many times when Two-Bit would swear that Darry would never live past twenty-eight. “You’re gonna kill yourself one of these days, man. You gotta let it out...Please” “Yeah..maybe I will…”

You’re dripping like a saturated sunrise, you’re spilling like an overflowing sink

One person can only hold so much inside of them before they break down. Darrel Curtis lived every day on the edge of the breaking point. He was about to crack at any moment, like a sink, one drop away from overflowing.

You’re ripped at every edge but you’re a masterpiece And now I’m tearing through the pages and the ink

Darrel Curtis was a beautiful mess in the eyes of everyone around him. The perfect balance of chaos and peace. Two-Bit once called Darry “A worn out Monet… just as beautiful, but with more rips and stuff”

Everything is blue His pills, his hands, his jeans And now I’m covered in the colors pull apart at the seams And it's blue And it's blue Blue.

If Darry was a color, he would be blue. Sometimes a pale, almost grey sort of color, similar to the color of the anti-depressants he kept in the bathroom cabinet, hidden by bottles of cologne. But sometimes a darker blue, like the worn denim of his jeans, or the color of the fading sky.

Everything is grey His hair, his smoke, his dreams And now he's so devoid of color He don’t know what it means And he's blue And he's blue

There is a single grey streak in Darrel Curtis’s hair. And Two-Bit Mathews is the only person on the planet who knows about this. He says it’s from the stress of almost losing Ponyboy. Darry used to swear he would never smoke. He said it would ruin his athletic health. But Darry swore a lot of things. Dreams were never pleasant for Darry. They were always the same, repetitive nightmares that would leave him waking in a cold sweat and reaching blindly for Two-Bit to comfort him. Grey. That’s how he felt…

 

 

 

 


End file.
